For a Moment (PSYquallia is my Song)
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom ZX
Summary: "Vanguard is the game for me. Shadow Paladin won't fail me on the way. Let PSYquallia shows my victory day." SongFic by Psy!Aichi and Kai. one-shot.


Yeah, I made this. Just a test. So, can I make a songfic like this?

Well, I was working at 'Vanguard: Mokushiroku no Sekai' ,then pop! I had an idea. Why don't make it a musical? And then I made this, just for a test (you said that).

The song is 'For A Moment' for 'The Little Mermaid 2'. I don't own CFV or the song. Takes place in season 1, after Aichi got the Shadow Paladin deck, after Kai's fight with Kourin (and got Aichi's Royal Paladin deck), but before the national tournament.

**"Vanguard" - Aichi singing**

_"Vanguard" - Kai singing_ (yes, Kai sings)

Enjoy!

-/-/-

A blue haired teen just walking in the park holding his Vanguard deck, with a wierd grin on his face. Yesterday, Sendou Aichi realized that he has PSYqualia like Suzugamori Ren, also he received from the same guy a Shadow Paladin deck ('cause he said that clan is WAY more powerful than Royal Paladin). He didn't realize where he going, and bump into some-random-lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't see where I was going." He said. Just that, three kids popped from behind a tree. They have same brown hair, but different eyes. The first has red eyes, the second has blue eyes, and the last has green eyes. All of them looked at Aichi curiously.

"**Okay, get a grip! Get a hold on this new deck.**" He sang as he looked at his new deck. The green-eyed kid looked at his deck, while the other looked at him then back to Aichi. "**It's like Royal Paladin but darker and more black. It's scarier and more powerful. And now I can card-fight even the moon is full.**" AichI put the deck back in his jacket. "**With my avatar, Baster Dark.**"

Aichi skipped toward another direction and (instead of wondering) everybody thought he was cute, singing to himself. "**I still don't believe I don't realize before. This power is great and I want even more.**" He stopped saw a group of kids and not farther from there a little boy hiding behind a tree. "**No longer weak and hiding like a clam. Hey, Cray! Make my way! Here I am!**". He sang as he started to skip again.

"**For a moment, I am free. Vanguard is the game for me.**" He passed a little girl who was holding her Vanguard deck. He took her hand and they started to dance. At first the girl was confused, but slowly she enjoy it. "**Shadow Paladin won't fail me on the way. Let PSYqualia shows my victory way.**" He let go of the girl and skipped again. The girl waves her hand goodbye.

"**For a moment, it's my choice. I can hear my cards whisper voice.**" The street starting to get full, but Aichi easily walked pass the people. "**I'm stronger than my thoughts ever thought I could be. For a moment, just a moment, lucky me.**"

-/-/-

Meanwhile in the other part of the town, a brown haired teen walked out an alley. Kai Toshiki was thinking about what Kourin just said, that Aichi became like Ren. Now he felt guilty he didn't realized Aichi had PSYquallia too. "_If only for one moment, I had shared with you my image._" He sang softly, more like a whisper. "_Vanguard won't be a mystery. But why did you have to change?!_" He didn't realize that the last part is a little bit loud, but lucky for him, nobody heard that.

-/-/-

"**Everything is newer, and brighter, and better.**" Meanwhile at the same time, Aichi was watching some kids card-fighting. When the fight is over, he just walked away. "A**nd truer to live than before. Watch me soar!**"

While Kai just walking toward some random direction, Aichi met Ren when the blue haired teen passed the FooFighter HQ. Ren seemed proud that Aichi is 'powerful' like him. They just gave each other a smirk. "**For a moment, I can shine. Got a grin and a deck that works fine.**" He sang and he walked again, leaving Ren with his own business. "**They'll be screaming, crying and I really don't care if they beg for mercies, saying 'That's not fair'. For a moment, I can feel. All my dream I've been dreaming are real.**" He grabbed his deck and brought to his chest. He whispered, as his eyes glows, "**Wish Kai-kun could just hear it, PSYqualia's my song. For a moment, just a moment, I belong.**"

-/-/-

Kai sat on his favorite bench on the park, looking at Blaster Blade card from Aichi's deck that he got from Kourin. "_I will save you, I promised._" He sang softly. "_And the moment that I do. I'll stand beside you, young Vanguard._" His voice started to rise as he stood up, but nobody notice it because he's on the farther place in the park. "_And I will fight together with you._"

At the same time but at different places, Kai and Aichi same the same note, but with different lyrics. "_I will fight together with you __**/**_**For a moment, just a moment, I belong.**"

-/-/-

Well, do you like it? Please review.


End file.
